no good guys, no bad guys
by timcanpy8me
Summary: random title sorry.  allens left cross before his training was over now the noah and dark order are after him the problem is he doesn't know which side he wants to be on. somewhat AUish  rated just to be safe


What if one day people realized the truth: there are no good guys and no bad guys, just the ones in between who shouldn't even be called that since there's nothing to be in between? The thieves all have their reasons to steal, just as the murderers have theirs, and in turn so do the akuma. They have reasons to be sad and reasons to kill, just as the one who commands them, believing that God wants them dead, they have done horrid things and have no reason to live anymore; like children bored with their toys: they're thrown away. The exorcists as well have done awful things claiming their god has ordered it. No good, no bad. No great, no evil. Both doing what they think is right. For me I still don't know, what do I believe? Will I turn in to one who kills senselessly? One side is, but which is that? The one that believes wining the war is all that matters and doesn't care who dies, all the people could be dead but they won so are happy? Or the ones who want to kill everyone on the planet, maybe even themselves as well?

My name is Allen Walker, I'm a fourteen year old boy traveling with my 'master' Cross Marian. He is my master because to him I am apprenticed; training to be an exorcist. My problem is I don't know if I want to be an exorcist, spend until my dying breath fighting a war on a side I don't know if think is right? I deserve more credit than Cross gives me. I don't know how but I know I have both innocence and the power of a noah; I could be on either side, but I don't know which one I believe true. I have decided to leave tonight, while Cross is still sleeping. I don't know what I think and training to be on one side doesn't help so I want to leave to clear my head, to think unbiasedly. Cross is already asleep. I just need to pack my things and in an hour I will be on a train to Delyana. Soon I will be leaving master forever.

The lights are dim as if there have to be light but no one cares if you can see or not. Basically, the lights are dim. I felt the floor lurch beneath me for the fourth time tonight. I was at the third stop and it was about two in the morning. I watched as a group of people got off the train; all filing out as if they had some where important to be. The door closed again and I am lulled by the noise and feel of the train under him. The calmness sent my thoughts back into the world of akuma, exorcists, and noah, where do I fit into this?

The train lurched again and Allen heard a voice call out a number and a town. _Was I asleep?_ _This stop is the one right before mine_. I looked up at the clock on the train's wall. 5:43 am. _Gosh, next time I need to take a nap before leaving so early_. If your wondering why I'm not worried about my master coming after me, I don't think he will, he always hated work, so going after the brat that gives him more work, is way too much trouble.

I got off at my stop. I want to find out what I'm going to do. I plan on being here for a while so I brought money that I was able to hide from Cross. It is going to be for food, it is enough for food but no where near enough for shelter.

I wanted to go to Delyana because it is perfect for thinking. The sun is bright and warm, the streets are made of red bricks, and the houses on either side are comforting and friendly and look like they could be from any time period but are new or very well kept. I decided I would have two jobs, one for the day and one for the night. My day job I would work for a place to stay and money for food. My night job would be poker at this town'cxs bar or tavern, this will also pay for food because I eat a lot thanks to an inhumanly high metabolism. I want this place to be completely frozen-in-time like for me to think, people are free to do what they want but akuma will be destroyed, they are probably only here for me so if someone gets killed because of them it will be me, and thats not gonna happen.

*********** Dark Religious Organization European Branch

Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krow-chan, and Kanda piled in to Koumi's office. When the golems asked them to come to sounded like a mission, but why would so many people come for one mission?

Koumi started to talk as soon as we sat down. "Welcome, you all have a mission, and when I say a I mean your all going on the same mission." Koumi's face was serious, even with Lenalee going as well. "You're all going to Delyana to find innocence. It's just one piece but it seems an accommodator has already found it. There are rumors of travelers going into taverns and never coming out, but it's only travelers that disappear."

"So why are all of us going?" Lavi asked.

"Because," Koumi said, "the finders around that area have felt traces of dark matter as well, and its not coming from akuma. We fear the noah have already found the 'white clown' as the finders call him. We desperately need this person though, because of his skill. This is because of his skill, though, that we think the noah are after him, he is good enough that we think he is the heart. We need him here soon and there are the noah after him so we need all of you and we need you to go soon, you have an hour to get ready."

*********Noah Headquarters, somewhere

"Yokoso!" the Earl greeted both Rhode and Tyki. "I have called you here for a very special mission! 3 I think we have found the heart! The boy your after may be a noah, I think he is both, so this is very important find him and convince him to join us don't use force unless you have to. We don't want him to resent his future family!"


End file.
